


"I Don't Drunk"

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Vampire Frank, Vampire Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frank makes an adorable drunk vampire, and Gerard has to pretend he's not in love.<br/>Based on a tumblr post - "two vampire friends lying on the floor getting drunk and describing eachother because they can’t use mirrors don’t even try to tell me that isn’t adorable"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Don't Drunk"

“We never should have done this.”  
Frank looked up at Gerard’s statement, baring his fangs in amusement. “What- hic- do you talking about?”  
“Frank, you’re fucking drunk,” Gerard sighed, ignoring his unopened bottle. Frank’s was already emptied and broken on the floor.  
“I don’t drunk,” Frank denied, giggling. “You drunk”  
Gerard smiled despite Frank’s general idiocy, because sometimes that guy could be adorable. Even though he was a vampire.  
So was Gerard, for that matter, so there wasn’t really a problem between them in that area. The only problem was… well, that Gerard liked Frank. Like, liked Frank. And the only times Gerard had the courage to tell him happened to coincide with the nights Frank drank.  
That night Frank had forced Gerard to the local nightdweller’s bar, and had proceeded to ignore Gerard’s warnings and gotten smashed, big time.   
“I should get you home,” Gerard groaned. “You’ll be pissed with me tomorrow if I don’t and you wake up here. Come on, Frankie.”  
He slid his arms around Frank’s torso and heaved him from the ground; and fuck, even drunk as hell, he smelled wonderful. Heightened vampire senses and everything.  
“Lessgo,” Frank slurred, burying his face in Gerard’s neck. Gerard bit his lip, nearly drawing blood.  
“You’re heavy, Frankie,” he complained, staggering out the door with a nod to the lanky bartender. “Next time, you’re carrying me home.”  
Frank shrieked with laughter, startling a stray cat lurking in the alleyway. “I think you should… get a unicorn! With a big horn and purple mane and shit and it can bring us both places!”  
“Shut up, Frank,” Gerard said, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t stop a grin rising at the thought of Frank riding a unicorn.   
“Shut down!” Frank called, extremely pleased with himself. “Geddit, Gee, shut down, not shut up! It’s like, like polar opposites or some shit.”  
Gerard didn’t lower his dignity by replying to Frank’s revelation, instead, he carried Frank inside their small apartment. Frank started giggling when Gerard dumped him on their lumpy couch.  
“Gerard, why don’t we have a mirror?” he asked after a moment, his face unusually expressive. Right now, he looked confused.  
“Uh, because we’re vampires, Frank,” Gerard said. “We can’t see ourselves in reflections? Remember?”  
Frank pouted. “That’s not fair. I wanna see what I look like. I can see what you look like.”  
Gerard raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “That’s usually how it works, Frankie. I can see what you look like too.”  
“I know!” Frank yelled, falling off the couch. Gerard patiently lifted him upright again. “Gee, tell me what I look like, and I’ll tell you!”  
“Okay,” Gerard said, humoring Frank. “Um… you have hazel eyes. They’re kinda… they’re almost pretty, man, I don’t know how else to describe them. You have good eyebrows? I suck at this.”  
“No, no,” Frank slurred, waving his hands expansively and slapping Gerard in the face accidentally. “You don’t suck, except you suck blood.”  
Gerard easily ignored the possible sexual connotations surrounding Frank’s statement. “Uh, okay, what about me?”  
Frank actually stopped moving for a second. He stared at Gerard’s face, his eyes running across every feature. “You’re perfect.”  
“Uh, what?”  
“You’re perfect, Gee, I dunno,” Frank mumbled. “And I kinda hope you do suck.”  
Gerard really had to force himself to ignore the blatant sex references that time around. He found himself on the floor with Frank, propping Frank up as he seemed to go boneless.   
“You really need to work on when you fall asleep,” Gerard said. Frank tilted his head to meet Gerard’s eyes.   
“Only if you’ll sleep with me,” he whispered, a bit louder than usual, but hey, he was drunk. That might’ve explained his next actions too: tilting his head just a bit further, and brushing his lips across Gerard’s.  
Frank tasted like blood and alchohol; a tantalizing, addictive mix that cued Gerard into throwing any good sense he had out the window and kissing Frank back. Only for a moment, because Frank’s head fell against Gerard’s shoulder and he was unconscious, out like a light.  
“Shit,” Gerard breathed, pulling Frank into his arms. He knew that he shouldn’t have kissed Frank back, not when he was drunk. But it had felt so good…  
Gerard gently set Frank on his bed, pushing Frank’s hair away from his face. Frank woke up for a moment and shot his arm out, latching onto Gerard’s hand.   
“Stay, Gee,” he mumbled, voice laden with beer and exhaustion. Gerard sighed and nodded.  
“Okay, Frankie,” Gerard said, stretching out beside him. He wrapped an arm around Frank’s shoulders and glanced at him fondly, pulling the blankets up around his chest.  
“He called me perfect,” Gerard thought. “Tomorrow, the moment we wake up, I’ll tell him that I like him.”  
Despite Gerard’s promise, Frank disproved him by saying it first. And, in all honesty, Gerard couldn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so it's 2:35 am and I have school tomorrow, yet I decided to write this in one late-night sitting. Call me crazy. It'd mean a lot if I could get some feedback for this, because it's my first published frerard fic. Thanks, guys! :)


End file.
